Turned into a Monster (NOW PROOF READ)
by chachingmel123
Summary: After the death of Gazef Stronoff. Demiurage thought his death was a waste and proposes an idea to Ainz, that he soon regrets agreeing to. Gazef now a monster and without any memories, finds himself confused about why humans keep coming to him when all he wants to do is to eat them and have a good fight. FOR LIGHT NOVEL READERS!
1. Chapter 1

Turned into a Monster

Summary: After the death of Gazef Stronoff. Demiurge thought his death was a waste and proposes an idea to Ainz, that he soon regrets agreeing to. Gazef now a monster and without any memories, finds himself confused about why humans keep coming to him when all he wants to do is to eat them and have a good fight.

Author note: **If you haven't read the light novel, you won't know what this story is based on.**

(Edit:27/08/2018)

(Edit:28/08/2018)

Beta:

4fireKing

Crystalmoon39

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy!

All the floor guardians kneeled before the supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 **Ainz Ooal Gown.**

They were showering their undead Ruler with praise over their King's involvement on the Battlefield, he had magnificently slaughtered millions of humans and crippled both sides.

"My Lord. You were magnificent" Said, Demiurge.

"Truly breathtaking" Said, Mare Bello Fiore.

"I wish I was there to bask in your greatness," Shalltear Bloodfallen said.

But despite the praise, their ruler did not seem happy.

It was because Gazef Stronoff had died on that battlefield.

The man could be said to be Ainz first-ever human, since they came to this world, that he had respect for.

And now the man was dead.

The biggest blow was that the man had asked to die when Ainz had given him an offer to join him to save lives, which any sane human would have taken.

Of course, the man's death was also a blow to Re-Estize Kingdom as well and now no sane person dared to underestimate the name Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

However...

His death had been a blow to Ainz Gown as well.

"My Lord. May I suggest something?" Demiurge suddenly spoke up.

"Speak," Ainz said, even they could hear the depressed tone in his voice.

"The man Gazef Stronoff was an honorable man, we all know that. He was the first human to ever truly realize your greatness" Demiurge said, of course, all the humans **know** about him now. "That's why I find it hard to believe that he didn't say something at the battle meeting considering he is such an important person to the Kingdom. He would have known that going up against you would result in nothing but death"

"Go on," Ainz said.

"That's why I am positive that they ignored him," Demiurge said, "I find it hard to believe that the backbone of his country was ignored by the people who should listen to him the most. So why was he ignored? The number of humans that died that day wouldn't have been anywhere near as many if somebody had listened to him. So why didn't they?"

"W-Why don't you inform everybody else on why you think that is?" Ainz said, trying to deflect the question by praying they wouldn't try to get the answer from him because he was clueless.

"I would be happy to," He said, turning to the guardians. "It was because of his status. The man who could have saved millions was dismissed because of his low-level birth. In my opinion, the human race did not deserve him. So why don't we take him?"

"Take him? What are you talking about? " Shalltear said, while Ainz was wondering the same thing.

"That kind of loyalty he had to the King... shouldn't it have been directed at our Supreme one, where it would be appreciated? " Demiurge said, "Our Lord, wanted him by his side, anyway. We'll just revive him"

"Leave him, Demiurge. Gazef would never go back on his word" Ainz said, "If I know the man, he would just ask to be killed again"

"But what if we erase his memories?" Demiurge said, surprising them all. "Why don't we turn him non-human? We can erase the moment that made him so loyal to the Kingdom King in the first place. He will be kissing our lords' feet within a day. Would any of us mind having him around knowing he was no longer a weak human?"

And everybody thought about it.

Having a person like that as an ally and not as an inferior human, didn't sound bad.

But more importantly, he had earned their Lord's respect.

Ainz coughed, he was torn between letting the man live in the afterlife in peace or return him back to the world of the living as a monster.

He still thought the man should have chosen to become his subordinate.

Didn't the man see that his death would be the worst thing for his own kingdom?

He was after all the Sword of the King.

 **We'll he still wanted him**.

"Demiurge, bring his body back to Nazerick. I want him ready by tomorrow morning" Ainz ordered.

"As you wish my lord," Demiurge said, bowing.

And then they talked about moving into the new land they 'acquired'.

While Ainz and half the guardian moved in, Demiurge took some monsters and raided Gazef grave without anybody noticing.

They carried his body back to Nazarick, placed him on the same table many human lives had ended on.

His experimental table.

"The body is still intact. My Lord, truly had respect for him to grant him such a death" He said before he walked to a shelf and began to flick through the different species out there.

Of course, he didn't care about defiling a man's corpse, he had performed dozens of human experiments for the good of Nazerick in the past, so this was no big deal.

However, he had never made a human turn into a monster before, it would be a new and exciting experiment to perform.

Already his servants were opening the man's body up.

They began to discuss what creature would easily crush a human in this world.

Of course, nothing from this world could even come close to them but it would be nice to have a little bit more in the defense area.

"Demiurge-sama" Said, one of the servants. "What about this creature?"

He looked at the page that was being shown to him.

 **Mothbrow.**

A creature known to crave fights and posses an unparallel cruelty.

And there was even a disclaimer that said, 'If encountered, assess rank. If above 3rd rank, flee on sight'.

"That sounds perfect for him," Demiurge said, of course, that cruelty the man would gain would fit right at home amongst the monsters.

He wouldn't be a monster if he didn't see every human as trash.

"We have to go out and get some ingredients, " he said.

They teleported to a place the creature was mostly seen in and were back in an hour, they had acquired the heart of a Mothbrow and other things.

With the use of magic, they began to tie everything with the man's body, changing his very DNA.

They made sure to wipe his mind clean to the point of only having the basics of survival.

When he was revived, Gazef would be nothing more than an animal that only know how to eat, hunt and sleep.

It took them a couple of hours to get it finished before congratulating themselves for having nothing explode like usual then they restarted his heart and dragged a human corpse into the room.

They left to get some lunch while Demiurge went to talk to the other floor guardians.

When he came back he wasn't surprised to hear the sound of chewing echoing beyond the door.

As he walked in, he found that the room was a bloody mess but what was most noticeable was the figure chewing on a human arm.

Gazef was back from the dead.

And to think, the great Gazef Stronoff would be eating a human corpse?

"Hello, there," he said, he decided to start off politely.

The figure froze and turned around.

Their eyes met and Demiurge know his assumptions were right.

All human rationality had left the man and all that was left was a mindless beast.

He wasn't surprised that Gazef attacked him a second later.

But no matter.

He had plenty of time to teach him who the boss was in their newfound relationship.

#over 10 hours later#

All the floor guardians were present and position faithfully around Ainz Ooal Gown, the supreme leader of the monsters.

"You may come in," Ainz said.

The door opened and in came a person, who looked like he hadn't died in the worst Masscure the world had ever seen.

The Sword of Re-Estize King.

Gazef Stronoff.

Except he wasn't in his usual armour that many thought he never took off.

Instead, he was in high-level armour that belonged to the world of YGGDRASIL and a sword was placed on his back that was made from tough inhuman metal.

The man under the watch of everybody walked up to Ainz.

"Stop. That's far enough" Demiurge instructed.

The man stopped and then he got down onto his knees.

"Introduce yourself," Demiurge said.

"Great Sorcerer King Ainz Gowl and last of the Supreme beings. My name is Gazef Stronoff, I am Mothbrow. I swear my absolute loyalty to you." said, the man.

And Ainz was stunned.

It was like he was speaking to another of one of his subordinates.

The same people who had an uncomfortable high view of him.

What exactly did Demiurge do to the person who refused to join him and asked for death instead?

"My king, what do you think?" Demiurge said, feeling proud. "I trained him very well. Can you believe 10 hours ago, he couldn't even speak a word?"

"Eh?" Ainz said, if he had eyeballs he would have blinked them owlishly.

Couldn't he speak before?

 _How much did you erase!?_ Ainz could help but think.

Ainz wouldn't be surprised If Demiurge erased everything except basic instinct.

This was no longer the man he respected, but another one of his crazy loyal subordinates.

He felt a headache coming on.

"Well done Demiurge. What does he specialize in?" He said he wasn't about to put the demon down.

"The sword," Demiurge said. "He'll be useful in defending the city. And I may take him when I go out."

"Do as you wish with him," Ainz said,

All this time, the man hadn't moved an inch from his position and waited to be dismissed.

"You may leave now and go back to your quarters. Somebody will come and get you to escort you to the guard's post" Demiurge said.

The man got up and his eyes showed no familiar gleam that he was known for or any hint of recognition of the name Ainz Gown.

His eyes were cold, holding a hidden cruelty to them and seemed to in-body the desire of a raging beast looking for an endless glorious fight.

Those weren't the eyes of a human being.

There was nothing of the man left.

 **Demiurge really had erased everything.**

The man turned around and walked out of the room fully aware of the stares on his back.

He walked passed the maids who were watching him closely and went back to the room he had been told to stay in until he was summoned.

The room was luxurious and big, however, he preferred damp places to sleep in.

"That was Sorcerer King Ainz Gown," he said, from the information that had been planted in his head, he was even stronger than the being he called Master who had given him his name.

But then a sadistic gleam entered his eyes.

He had felt it all over his body and managed to keep himself from trembling with excitement in his presence.

His senses told him that the person he bowed to was a Monster amongst Monsters.

A Monster to rule them all.

Just how it should be amongst none humans.

No sane monster would bow their head to somebody who was weaker than them.

In the world of the monster's, high intelligence meant nothing if they didn't have the power to back it up.

This was the main difference between humans and Monsters.

Being a monster, he lived in a cut-throat world completely different from humans, the likelihood of being killed was far greater for him than if he was human.

Ainz had been right.

There really was nothing left of the man he once was.

And to make matter worse, this world had no such thing as a camera, so if somebody told him about his past life, he would have to trust their word.

With his new mindset, he would be thinking more about the meat on their bodies instead of the weight of their words, if it came out of a human's mouth.

And as if rehearsed, there was a knock at the door.

The door opened and in came a maid.

"I'll show you to your new quarters. You have been assigned to protect the city. The humans are wary of non-humans so please wear a mask" she said, giving him a convincing lie.

He took the mask while showing his displeasure with bending the knee to make a bunch of humans feel safe.

It was every other monsters' reaction as well but the existence of Ainz put them all in place.

He put the mask on, it hid the top half of his face and had the effects of sealing his killing intent so the humans wouldn't run when they saw him.

He followed the maid out of the grand castle and into the streets, the unbelievable sight of Human and non-humans living together was seen.

He felt the urge to kill the humans around him but he know what awaited him if he disobeyed an order.

He came to the walls of the Country and saw a tower surrounded by strong looking none humans.

He walked into the front door and saw a person who fit the description of a demon lord.

"You must be the new guy," said the man radiating an aura that would have had human beings running.

But he stood his ground and replied like a soldier.

"Gazef Stronoff. I've was just born recently" he said, when he spoke to monsters, you could almost see the man many humans looked up to.

"Been born recently? What are you? What do you specialize in? " said the demon.

"I specialise in the Sword and I'm Mothbrow" he replied. "Master Demiurge created me"

 _So he's the one._ All the monsters thought.

If he came from that demon than he was a Mothbrow, made from countless horrific experiments.

"Nice to meet you, Gazef. Monsters here are all assigned to protect this city from the dangers within and beyond the walls. We are the people who make sure the King doesn't lift a finger regarding the land he slaughtered his way to get" said, the demon.

"Do you sleep?" said, one creature.

"I do but I like to sleep in damp places," he answered.

"Than that can be easily be arranged," said the creature.

He was then shown to his room which was nice and damp.

The door closed behind him and he took off his mask.

The Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazrick.

The place where he was born.

It was his home and since this was him home he had to defend it.

He paused.

Defend it?

 _Why does it feel like he had defended a Country before?_

And scene!

I really do want to continue this but I get the feeling that this won't even get 5 followers in the whole run. If I can get 10 followers for this I'll think of continuing this. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Overlord.

Beta:

4fireKing

Enjoy!

"Lord Ainz. I will be going now" Demiurge said in his Jaldabaoth mask.

"O-Oh, yes. Onto the next phase of your plan..." Ainz said, despite only knowing the bones of it.

"If all goes smoothly the reputation of the Country will be much higher," Demiurge said, proudly.

And Ainz felt he had to wing it and pray that he got lucky in whatever Demiurge was doing, again.

And then he remembered something.

Or someone.

"How is Gazef?" Ainz said he hadn't seen the now monster in several days.

"From my report's, he is adjusting to his new life quite well," Demiurge said, "He is taking his job seriously as he should and seems proud of the fact, that he serves a Country who military could crush another Country easily. But of course, that is to be expected, this land is your domain"

"And how does he treat, Monsters compared to Humans?" Ainz said this what he really wants to know.

"He treats us non-humans as comrades while he views Humans as food" Demiurge said, just as he should. "Your orders force him to be civilian with the humans of this Country. It is my personal opinion right now, that he is not ready to leave the walls since it's very likely that he won't be able to keep himself in check"

It was no secret that Gazef liked to peer over the wall into the city down below with a hungry look in his eyes.

He knows what he would do if he ever got passed the border and was unsupervised.

And Ainz sighed.

What he wanted was a man, not a loyal beast.

Well, it could be worse.

The man wore a mask most of the time so the Kingdom wasn't currently knocking at his door demanding their Warrior Captain back.

Now that was a mess, he dreaded to think about.

 **#Guards Tower#**

Gazef Stronoff slept inside a cocoon made out of the crust his body produced when he was ready to sleep and it hung up high the air as if the soft looking bad in the room did not exist.

The moment, the sound of the door opening reached his ears, his mind was instantly awake.

With his keen ears, he heard something slide through the carpet.

"Wakey, Wakey," Said, a deranged voice. "Your shift is about to start soon"

Now a normal person would be horrified to be greeted with such a voice so early in the morning but he had been here long enough to not be surprised by an unsettling voice.

He really felt like pretending to be asleep.

But then his web was breached and he fell to the floor with a thud.

But it didn't hurt as he made himself sit up, but seeing the monstrous face that greeted him would be good cause to scream.

It was like seeing an ugly slug that had dozens of eyes.

"Mr Stronoff. I was not informed that you were so good looking." Said, the thing, all the eyes creepily blinking at once. "You could pass as a human. Maybe, I could put a word in for you, if there are any upcoming infiltrate missions." before adding. "Of course, you have to give me a kiss to convince me"

And then it hit him.

This thing was a woman!

He rather not touch, her...

"Are you sure you want a kiss? I find it enough to admire you from afar" He said.

She blushed or what he thought was a blush.

"Mr Stronoff, you're such a charmer," She said, obviously in a good mood. "Maybe, I will put in a word for you, free of charge."

Then one-half of eyes winked at him before she slid out of the room and closed the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief, there was just some thing's even he would not touch.

Then he smelt himself.

He smelled fine.

He only needed to bathe once a month and he had taken a mud bath last night so he was all good.

He took off his clothes and went to find his armour which he put it on, before placing his mask on his face.

He walked out of the room and walked down the corridor until he came to the steps, during his walk he had passed several none humans who were also in full blown armour.

He used the steps to get to the second floor, where the billboard for all the guards who lived in this tower was stationed, on it, where the instructions of where to go and when.

He squeezed past a dozen non-humans as he tried to find his name on the board.

 **Gazef Stronoff: Team Batho**

Team Batho?

Gazef squeezed his way through some more to find out what that team did.

After 10 minutes of shuffling around, he finally found the team.

They were one of four teams deployed to patrol certain parts of the land.

But then his expression dropped as he realized one thing.

He would have to mingle with humans.

 **Ch 2: A touch of warmth in a black heart.**

Gazef found the team, that he was assigned to in the opposite wing and saw that none of them was remotely human looking.

With the humans being so scared, wouldn't the sight of them have the opposite effect? He had to wonder.

Not that he cared anyway.

They teleported to the section of the town they were supposed to be guarding, the nearby humans almost had a heart attack seeing them suddenly appear using high-level magic.

"Spread out and cover more ground," The squad leader said through their minds, he had a mushroom for a head.

Some leapt in the air and opened up their wings to perform an Arial search while other stayed grounded.

He could have opened his wing's but unlike the others, his wings did not look as majestic or basic looking, they looked horrific like they were the embodiment of an experiment gone wrong.

So, he did not take them out as much.

He began to walk down one street; his sword was on his back and his eyes were sharp on the lookout for anything that may cause harm to the overall town.

Of course, the fact that he was wearing a mask and he seemed to have an amused smile permanently glued to his face got him look's.

There weren't many adventures out here because a lot of them had fled to the neighbouring, much weaker countries because they couldn't accept the fact that a monster was ruling over them.

It was humorous because all of them were ordered not to give in to their desires to massacre and enslaving the humans on the land.

However, it wasn't just humans who wore mask's but monsters as well, so you can never truly tell what you're looking at.

That's why he was smiling because his very presence made the surrounding humans feel uncomfortable.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yelled a little boy.

Gazef reached a corner and looked to find a little boy being harassed by a fully-grown man.

"What have you got here?" Said, the man, unwrapping something that was so neatly wrapped and revealed an object that was, in fact, a standard potion for restoring health.

It was nothing in his eyes but if a human got sick, it could mean the difference between life and death.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Said, the boy jumping, he had spent months doing favours trying to raise enough money to buy it.

"Or what?" the man sneered. "You going to tell the authorities?" in which he laughed. "Wake up kid, none of those monster's care about what we do as long as it doesn't affect the overall impact of this Country." anybody who was brave enough to stay behind had come to realize this or would eventually realize this. "Why would they care if your mother receives this low-level potion or not? If she died, it would be one less human to them in their eyes."

And then the man noticed him and naturally the kid noticed him as well.

"Mister. Help me" The kid said, with eyes filled with hope.

However, Gazef got a good look at the boy.

The boy wore sack-like clothes with hands that had clearly been overworked a few times, his brown hair was wavy to the front and his face was round not yet even old enough to shave.

He was skinny without any noticeable meat on his bone.

So unappealing.

And then he looked at the adult.

The man had blond hair but he stopped at the man's mere face because it sent a warning to his stomach that he would get indigestion if he tried chewing on it.

Both of them looked extremely unappealing.

So, he did the next best thing.

He continued walking and the kid's eyes fell into despair.

"See kid, they don't care," Said the laughter of the man's voice from behind him. "We can do whatever we want as long as it's nothing major. And if you don't like it, then nobody is stopping you from leaving just like the hundreds of people who have already left. There's no true Knight around anymore"

And Gazef did not even notice that he had stopped.

A True Knight...

He shook his head, where was that thought even going?

He should keep moving and mind his own business.

But.

For some reason, he couldn't get his legs to take a step forward.

Was he really going to help a human?

But that was a human, something to be viewed as food, not as a friend.

"So, you couldn't look the other way?" Said the man getting him to snap out of it.

Gazef was confused, he found himself in the alleyway.

When did he turn around?

When did he make his way back here?

Why was he standing here looking like he was going to step in?

"Give the potion back," He said, the hell with this.

"Mister!" the little boy said, happy that he had come back.

Gazef ignored the boy and walked towards them.

 _God damn it. What the hell am I doing!?_ He told himself.

He convinced himself that he was doing this because the person, who that potion was for, might be delicious looking and having them back to health, would do wonders for his craving for Human flesh.

"Or you'll do what?' Said, the man smirking before seeing the sword on his back. "I bet you can't even use that sword. You're just trying to look cool"

Reminding him that he couldn't actually fight here.

Damn.

"Your right," He said, much to both of their surprise. "I'm not permitted to use my sword to harm you...but this boy can" He took his sword out of his hilt and handed it to the boy.

Both the child and the man were surprised.

The child had never held a real sword in his life!

The man burst out laughing, knowing this as well and actually was stupid enough to let them try.

"M-Mister. I've never held a-" The boy began.

"It's easy," He said, in a calm voice that surprised even him.

The boy found himself being easily adjusted into a stance so unique that it could only belong to one man.

Unfortunately, neither of them was a Royal guard or a Warrior for the Kingdom so they didn't think much of it.

"Look straight ahead with confidence." He said and the boy did so.

Then he leaned in before whispering into the boy's ear a set of instructions that made him nod.

"Are you finished yet?" The man mocked.

"Go for it," He said.

The man thought this was going to be hilarious and waited, the boy ran to him and was so clumsy that he could have easily tripped over his own two feet.

NOW!

The boy shockingly sped up and went straight for the thing between his legs.

There was no armor to protect the man from the strike.

The man let out a scream so painful that every male in town got the urge to protect their family jewels.

The man dropped the potion in his hand, which the boy just managed to grab and then almost drop.

"You BRAT!" Growled the man, his gene line was cut and was currently stuck in his pants with no attachment to his body and an unholy amount of blood was painting his underwear red. "DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" he roared.

He would end both him and his mother!

The boy was scared.

"Just go," He said, surprising the boy. "Take the potion to your mother and then leave the Country. With the injury you gave him, he has to be healed for at least 6 hours or he would bleed to death. This is as far as I can go to protect you."

Gazef said this all while his unsettling smile got wider.

The man got the sickening feeling that he would never be able to 'perform' again and the masked man know it as well and was enjoying every moment of it.

Where did this madman come from?

But what the boy did next left Gazef stunned.

The boy presented him, his sword and said. "Thank you, Mister. Now my mother can survive."

Gazef was confused, he had only given the boy some instructions and pointers.

It was not like he had killed the root of the problem.

He took the sword and then the boy smiled and something in his heart just felt weird, before the boy ran away completely ignoring the man who was bleeding on the floor and cursing both of them with swear words he was very interested in using one day, himself.

Gazef than left the man, so that it was somebody else problem.

However, the leader of the team appeared before him and he know he was going to have to explain his actions.

But the trouble was, even he could not understand his actions just now.

 **#Sundown#**

" _So, Gazef Stronoff. Can you please explain your actions today?_ " Said, the leader in a square room using telepathy, all the others had left the room and he was made to stand.

But he wouldn't put it past them to ease drop.

"...I don't know" He said, surprising the monster. "Before I know it, I was helping that human child which I know is unacceptable." before saying. "But I will take whatever punishment you have for me. I will do whatever it takes to wipe the disgrace to my master and my Country."

If possible, he would lay down his very life to get rid of the shame he had brought today.

However, he was surprised to hear.

" _Disgrace? You didn't disgrace anybody_ " Said, the monster. " _I came to congratulate you_ "

Making him blink owlishly.

" _There are not many guards who can think for themselves_ ," Said, the monster.

"I-I'm, sorry sir. I don't quite understand" He said, what was going on?

" _I'll let you on a little secret. The King, himself, wants all races to live in harmony with one another, under him of course_ " Said, the monster dropping a bombshell.

"T-The King, wants to do... what?" He said he could have sworn he had just heard that the King wants him to shake hands and be merry with his food.

" _I was shocked when I first heard it too but he's serious_ " Said, the monster. " _We guard, are tasked with keeping the peace. He wants the guards to not only think about what action would be a threat to the overall country but what actions would be a threat to an average human being. The point of being a guard is to make the people within the walls or gates, feel safe._ "

Then he continued.

" _But how can they if we don't even have a basic relationship with them?_ " Said, the monster. " _We have the best Military and yet, countless civilians flee every day. The humans are scared of the fact the land is no longer their own and we monsters treat them as second-class citizens. What's happening right now goes against the King very wishes, but no monster wants to go beyond what they need to do. The boy you helped today, may have an overall better impression of non-humans and could return one day, because of what you, did. So, good job_ "

He was stunned before he smiled and said. "Thank you but I still want to eat humans"

" _I know. I'm not asking you to change_ " The monster said. " _You're a Mothbrow, so it's only natural. I just want you to be kind to a human, every once in a while, to improve relations. How about every time you be kind to one of them, I'll provide you with a nice meaty human corpse from the battlefield?_ "

The two Countries were too scared to realize a lot of the corpses were missing and it wasn't due to the hellish creatures released that day.

"Hmm?" He said he was now suddenly very interested.

 _Meanwhile, a little boy and his mother were making their way to_ _Re-Estize Kingdom, craved into the little boy's body was the 'late' Gazef Stonoff signature battle stance._

And scene!

Next chapter, Vice Caption of the Gazef Stonoff famous Warrior Troops, can't believe his eyes when he sees a little boy practicing Gazef own battle stance, that not even he was given the instructions to learn. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Beta:

Raccon Girl

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy

The Vice-Captain of Warrior Troop of Re-Estize Kingdom said goodbye to the man under him and began to make his way home, decked in his full-blown armour.

The man's eyes were tired and some may even call them bloodshot, but his eyes were now common amongst the once proud and highly praised group in the entire Kingdom.

However, many within the Troop had been on that Battlefield.

They had felt the despair, the terror, the rush of their mind screaming at them to stay alive as an inhuman monster rushed at them and ate anybody who was not fast enough to avoid them.

He was right there the first time the Captain had met the monster called Ainz Ooal Gowl( think this should be Gown) and yet he did not sense the monster behind the mask like his Captain did.

What made it an even bigger blow was that Gazef had asked them all before they want(went) onto the battlefield if they were sure they wanted to step on that land, he gave them a chance to stay behind and save their themselves.

The Captain know was(knew what was) coming and was trying to save them.

And now that he thought about it, the Captain's eyes as he looked at them weren't the eyes of a man who had confidence that he would make it back home and celebrate with his own Troop.

Instead, they were the eyes of a man who knew he was going to die and yet he still went into hell out of pure loyalty for the Kingdom.

The Captain was the only one who knew how bad things could get and yet nobody truly important listened to him because of his commoner birth.

Everybody in the troop couldn't help but feel bitter about the people who sat protectively inside their home(s) while they were sent into hell.

And speaking of hell, the sire lost on that battlefield had shaken the once preposterous looking Country.

The Kingdom really had gone downhill after that horrific massacre on that day.

Sure, the influx of refugees fleeing the town now calling itself the 'Sorcerer Country of Nazarick' did a lot to rebuild the population that were massacred, but they could never replace the Leaders of important noble houses or their heirs that had perished on that day.

They could never replace the King's Sword.

Gazef Stronoff, his Captain, had died that day.

Without him, it was like the Kingdom no longer had any fangs.

In fact, everybody was terrified that one day the Sorcerer King will decide that Humans were no longer worth having around and arrive at their doorstep with a legion of monsters.

He had already proven his might and nobody was strong enough to take him.

What other way did they have other than to bend over and wait for death?

It was a horrible time to be alive, right now.

He walked around the corner and saw a group of refugees who were waiting to be housed.

Nowadays, it wasn't rare for such a sight to be seen, but what broke his heart was seeing the hope that entered all their eyes when they saw him, they clearly thought that he had come to show them to their new homes.

Unfortunately, he was just walking by.

However, as he walking by he noticed a boy with his mother, who looked to be suffering from a mild cold.

However, he walked by dozens of people and yet he especially took notice of them.

And why?

It was the boy.

He was doing Gazef's signature stance.

"Mom. Aren't I so fast, mom?" Said, the boy, he was holding a stick and showing his mother what he had learnt.

His swordsmanship was a joke, so nobody would expect him to know such a high-level stance.

"You, boy," he suddenly said and they both froze.

They turned and saw him decked out in his uniform and immediately the crushing hope entered their eyes.

However, he just had to crush it.

"Boy. Where did you learn that stance from?" he said.

The boy looked nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm part of the Guards" he said, showing the boy his ring. "If you want, I can always put in a word for you and your mother to the king. I just want to know about that stance."

Both of them looked at each other, they had been led here where they were seemly dumped and forgotten about.

They needed hope right now.

"Go on, Joshua," said the woman.

The boy prodded by his mother said, "I learnt it from a masked man in my old town."

"A Masked man?" he said, surprised. "Did he say what his name was? Or where he got the stance from?"

"The Mister didn't tell me his name, he just helped me get my potion for my mother," the boy said. "He gave me this really weird looking sword and told me to get into a pose. When I did, he adjusted me before telling me to attack."

A Teacher? he thought, but then the boy remembered something.

"The Mister was smiling," the boy said.

"Smiling?" he said, was that even noteworthy?

"And it wasn't just any smile. The Mister('s) smile was a bit creepy. I thought he was going to eat me," said the boy, stunning the man. "But he turned out to be really nice. He must be a swordsman because of the sword he carried, but he was wearing clothes that I've only seen on the monsters, who just recently appeared in my hometown. He told me to take my mother and leave because he knew some bad people would come after me. He said that he couldn't do anything about it."

But then the boy said, "I hope Mister is alright."

The man's small actions had left a big impact on the boy.

He said nothing before replying.

"Well, thanks for telling me. If I come in contact with the King, I'll make sure to mention you," he said, making both of them happy as he walked away.

So, a man in a mask somehow knew Gazef's stance...

Who was this man and how did he know Gazef enough to get him to teach him his stance, when he, his second in command couldn't even get a single line from his Captain?

Where did the man's loyalties lie?

Was he here and fleeing as well?

Would he be willing to join the Royal army?

Could they have found a replacement for Gafez Stronoff that easily?

Either way, he was certain about one thing.

He should report this to the King.

Ch 3: The same name.

Gazef was once again on top of the stone wall that surrounded the land and looked up ahead for any enemies approaching.

At last, the worrying stream of people leaving the Country had begun to thin out and less and fewer people were leaving.

He had heard that there was apparently a great human warrior in town that even the King wants by his side.

The only reason the Warrior was hanging around here was that the King was using the Human civilians as hostages to shackle the man down.

Humans... He thought with a smile, they are so easily shackled down.

He had been staring at the land beyond the wall for several hours but he didn't get bored and was taking his position very seriously unlike some of the non-humans he could see lazing about.

Suddenly he heard.

"Is anybody on their break? I and a group are going into town to get a drink and a bite to eat. Anybody interested?" said a lizardman, some of the Lizardman that the King had subjected stayed behind to defend the city.

This Lizardman had pink hair and had the kind of skin that reminded many of a tiger.

It was surprising how non-humans got along with each other even though it was so easy for their 'companionship' to turn into a bloodbath.

A break? he thought, then he noticed it was sundown.

It would be a good time to take a break and for some reason, he was really craving a drink even though he didn't really eat and when he did eat, it was human flesh.

"I'll go," he suddenly said, getting many to look his way. The Lizardman was happy to see him.

He then began to make his way to the Lizardman and when he was close enough, both of them want down the steps.

"Cordigon," said the Lizardman.

"Gazef," he said.

Then he was led to where the others were and he introduced himself before they all walked out of the tower and began to head well into town.

They weren't the only group of monsters to be seen but they were certainly the most eye-catching.

The humans who were brave enough to stay behind, where now slightly braver at the sight of a large group of monsters and didn't immediately run away in terror.

"This is the place," said the Lizardman(you should use Cordigon now as his name has been revealed) and one by one they all walked into the establishment.

Only to encounter Humans.

Lots and lots of humans, crowding around several round tables, stationed a good distance away from each (other) and drinking their sorrows away.

However, the moment they entered, the noise died a silent and terrible death, as the humans turned around and stared.

It was certainly the most depressing place he had ever entered.

"Momo. Give us 30 glasses," said the Lizardman cheerfully.

It took them all a moment to realise who 'Momo' was.

She was a middle-aged woman with blond hair with streaks of white in it, she wore a typical server's uniform.

"Cordigon. You're back again?" said the woman.

They all blinked.

Eh?

They all couldn't help but notice the comfortable feeling between them.

Could it be?

The Lizardman and the human woman were friends?

He discovered something shocking today.

They were then shown to a large round table where everybody watched as they sat down.

And the woman began to fill a ton of glasses with alcohol.

Her poor daughter was made to carry them one by one to the table, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, young and clearly terrified.

However, there was no law in the Country that stated that Non-humans and Humans couldn't drink under the same roof.

Did she want to be charged with race discrimination, when they were clearly paying customers?

The young girl went back and forth from the counter to them, never quite staying at the table for too long.

When there were enough drinks on the table, some of them began to take the glasses.

Looking around and seeing how some of the monsters on the table drank, was enough to turn a human's stomach green.

Some weren't even drinking it, the liquid just went straight through them and ended up on the floor.

He could just see the surprise he got as he raised the glass to his lips and drank, like a seasoned Human drinker.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought about their reaction if they saw 'how' he ate.

"This is really good alcohol," he said.

"It should be. I discovered this place last week," said the Lizardman, before saying. "We're splitting the bill, right?"

Some non-humans made editable sounds while others sounded creepily Human.

That's when he heard.

"Are you crazy? Don't go over there," came a man's voice from across the bar.

Gazef smile grew larger.

So, there was a human willing to come to this table out of their own free will?

"But that person sounds like him," said another man.

Sounds like who? Gazef wondered, did the non-human sitting next to him steal a human's voice?

"Are you insane!? Why would Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior Captain be here!? And drinking with monsters!? Didn't you hear? The man is dead! Killed on that terrible day. The whole Kingdom mourned his death including the King and when they went to bury him, many people saw his dead body with their own eyes."

It would be a lie if he didn't freeze when he heard the name 'Gazef Stronoff' which was his name.

But Royal Captain to the Kingdom?

The human was dead.

Did master name me after a famous human? he thought. To think a human would be so great that his Master would name him after him.

His memories began seeing Master so there was no way, he would ever think that, that his memories actually reached much further.

He had seen countless non-humans look like full grown adults but were only a week old.

And him, guarding a Country that was weaker than the Country he was born in, was enough to make him burst out into full-blown laughter at how ridiculous it was.

There was no way, the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff could be him.

And scene!

Next chapter, the tired King of the Kingdom gets a surprise when he asks a little boy to show him his stance and he's not the only one in the room who is surprised. The king sends a small group out to find the masked man, which include Climb and Brian. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Beta:

4fireking

Raccon Girl

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy!

"Begin," said the new King of Re-Estize Kingdom, Second Prince Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself.

His father was bedridden after receiving the terrible news that his most trusted person to protect him was slain by the Sorceror King himself.

The Crown Prince, who was supposed to take the throne had gone mysteriously missing, which meant his position on the throne wasn't secure until he received news of his brother's death.

A child was in front of him and looking extremely nervous.

And who could blame him?

Top officials, nobles and the new king himself were sitting down and staring at the child as if he was a monkey at a zoo.

You could feel the heavy judgment in the room as many thought, this clearly poor boy shouldn't have even appeared in their presence.

What had this boy come to do?

Pour them drinks?

However, when the boy got into a stance, it was like everybody could see the weak looking child morph into the deceased and powerful man called Gazef Stronoff.

Several people dropped their cups from shock.

Those who hid in the shadows were more than a little surprised.

So, it was true.

A complete commoner was taught Gazef's stance.

"And you say...you learnt this from a mask-wearing man in the Sorcerer's Kingdom?" Temporary King Zanac said.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you for showing us and as promise, a house will be provided for you and your mother," he said, as the child was taken away.

However, the moment the boy was gone, the room erupted into shouts coming from foolish men.

"If there is a man out there as strong as Gazef, himself, then The Kingdom must have him!" said one fat nobleman.

"Why hasn't he presented himself to us, yet?" said another person, the arrogance was dripping from his voice. "Does he not realise, that we need somebody to give false hope, that our country is strong against the Sorcerer Kingdom?"

They all had 'mysteriously' forgotten while drinking wine, that Gazef Stronoff warned them all when he was alive.

If they hadn't dismissed him because of his lower birth, the country wouldn't be terrified and licking its huge wounds right now.

"Then let us send a team to collect this man," said Temporary King Zanac, unlike his brother he had a logical head on his shoulders. "We will send a strong team to test this man. If he manages to impress them, then we will add him to this country."

"But how do know if he's in that country?" said one nobleman. "Any rational person would have fled by now."

"A strong hunch," he said, surprising them all.

His greatest weapon was his senses.

Ch 4: Heading to the Sorcerer Kingdom. A Land ruled by a monster.

A party of three was dispatched to the land ruled by an undead.

The party consisted of Brain Unglaus, a man who was now the strongest man in the Kingdom but hopped onto the bandwagon to leave it.

Climb, the Princesses' royal guard, who was urged by his Mistress to join the team even though he should be sticking to her side more than ever.

Evileye volunteered as well because she wanted to meet her not so secret crush Momonga, who she heard was stuck in the Country.

You could say that they were the only people who were sane enough to knowingly go into every human's worse(worst) nightmare.

A country full of human eating monsters.

However, their combined might was more than enough to test out any humans strength and handle themselves if trouble came their way.

All three made their way out of the Kingdom and began making their way to the town that was now calling itself a nation.

The first thing they noticed as they approached was the flying monsters circling the town overhead, any sane person would have turned around immediately and fled but they kept going.

They approached the lion's mouth and found even the front gates were protected by high-level monsters, but nothing could prepare them for the mix of human and non-human working alongside each other on the streets.

All three were surprised to see country destroying monsters, doing simple jobs like being a shopkeeper or a carpenter.

This was too scary...

They thought the streets would be painted with the blood of humans, from the inevitable massacre that would come when you flood a town with human-hating creatures.

"I don't know what's scarier? The fact that monsters have regular jobs or that nobody has died yet," Brain said before saying, "But, then again, the Sorcerer King is a rational person, he probably forced the monsters to not go after humans."

"But how long do you think that would last?" Evileye said, adding her two cents to the table. "An undead will always hate the living. It's what they do. Hopefully, all the humans will be out of town when the leader of the Country shows his true claws."

And then all three of them booked themselves into a hotel that was the least bit threatening looking, this hotel run by Elves.

The pay rate for each room was incredibly cheap so they were all only too happy to pay up.

Once they were booked into the hotel they started asking around, wondering if anybody had seen a man in a mask with a sword on his back.

They all had the guts to stand there and ask a clear monster, who had its freakish tongue out trying to 'taste them', a question.

However, they quickly realised that there was far too many people wearing masks to really pinpoint who it was and to make matters worse, they didn't even have the man's name.

That night, they retired with uneasiness in their stomachs.

Who could sleep when you were surrounded by so many monsters who were just looking for an excuse to come after you, during the night?

So, they all took turns staying awake.

However, when it was morning and they all sat to have breakfast, it was pure coincidence that they saw a man with brown hair, but in a white mask walk by, on his back was a giant sword.

Evileye and Brain got the strong hunch that it was that man they were looking for.

Meanwhile, Climb saw how both of them were looking in a certain direction and know(knew) they had found their target.

They quickly left their table and ventured outside, each of them used the crowd to mask their movements while they hide their weapons behind them.

All of them were good but Gazef had long noticed them because who was sane enough now to carry a weapon so openly?

So, he decided to confront them.

He turned a corner and they did so as well.

However, he was gone.

"He's gone," said Climb.

And that meant he had noticed them.

And Climb was right.

"Are you guys from the other group?" Suddenly a voice said behind them and all 3 out of reflex immediately put some distance between them before he could even attack.

"Very good," said Gazef, praising them. "I must admit, you guys are step up from the others."

Earlier that week, a group of guys had come after him, he had given them a chance to walk away but they just laughed and foolishly attacked.

The moment they attacked, he had a good reason to kill them and drag their bodies away for consumption.

As a result, he had quite the stock of human body parts, he was preserving for a rainy day.

"You guys aren't from around here?' Gazef said, turning his head to the side and for some reason all three of them looked familiar. "Why are foreigners here? What business do you have?"

But more importantly what was their flesh like under that armour?

However, he did not know that all three of them were close friends with the decease Gazef Stronoff and his voice was sending major waves of familiarity but there was something clearly off about it.

It was like he was borrowing the man's voice.

And just like that Brain was annoyed.

"My name is Evileye and these are my companions, Climb and Brain Unglaus," Evileye said, beginning the introduction. "We came from Re-Estize Kingdom."

"Re-Estize Kingdom?" he said, "You mean the Country this land was previously under the banner of? I heard you all turned tail and ran on that battlefield?" but then he noticed none of them got mad, which had the effect of making his smile wider.

"Oh, yes. All of you are very experienced," he finished off, before saying, "So why are three people from The Kingdom here and stalking me?"

"Our country wants to employ your services," Climb said, much to his surprise. "Our country lost a lot (of) military might on that battlefield and we would like to build it back up."

"But we'll only extend the offer if your skills are worthy enough," Brain said, stepping in.

"Brian-san..." Climb said, he looked strangely serious.

"A fight?" Gazef said, for some reason this guy seemed especially familiar to him. "Then let's go to a more private place."

Then he left, surprising them.

He just said yes, just like that?

They followed him to what looked like a stadium, many changes had been made to this town ever since Ainz took over, one of them was filling in all the empty spaces the town had.

Climb, Evileye and Brain were amazed that such a place existed but then they noticed the surrounded monsters hovering around them.

They all took a seat, whether it was on the outer rim or inside the stadium audience seats.

All of them was waiting for a good fight.

Of course, Gazef couldn't kill anybody here but it was still going to be fun to watch.

Gazef took out his sword showing how weird it looked.

It was then that Evileye noticed something weird.

She hadn't felt anything from this man ever since she had met him, it was as if his very aura was being blocked somehow.

"Brain, be careful!" she said, as she used magic to levitate her and Climb off the ground and to a safe distance to watch.

Only to notice the existence of so many high-level monsters also flying above which made them both feel uneasy.

Brain turned to the man who was still smiling.

Well, it looks like 'the smile that made you feel like he wants to eat you' was accurate.

Just, great.

"Aren't you going to rush at me?" Brain said.

"I can't attack unless I'm attacked," Gazef said, surprising him. "It's how things are done around here."

"Is that so? Then I'll attack first," Brain said.

Brain attacked him with shocking speed, even a trained soldier would have trouble following his movements as he was suddenly in front of the man.

However, he didn't expect for the weird looking sword to suddenly appear before him and hinder him from landing a blow.

However, neither of them was going full throttle right off the bat.

They were testing each other out, pushing bit by bit, with each swing of their swords, the impact would get heavier and heavier, faster and faster.

"Amazing," Evileye said, so this was Brain Unglaus.

Brain was one of the few people who could defeat Climb in combat, so it was no surprise.

But who was this man who was not overwhelmed by a legend such as Brain?

However, unknown to everybody there, history was repeating itself.

They were both in the stadium, spectators filled the seats and they were both fighting to make sure the other didn't succeed.

It was like a repeat of the day, Brain Unglaus met Gazef Stronoff.

However, the difference between a human and a monster was starting to show, Mothbrows were known for their impenetrable skin, strength and their ability to focus on more than one thing at a time.

Brain could feel the difference in fiscal strength with each blow, those who watched booed as he began dodging but those who were smart enough to look beyond his 'fleeing', would applaud him for not being stupid enough to take that strength head-on.

Brain finally found an opening to the masked man's right and drove right into it.

Suddenly Gazef right eye followed him in a motion that couldn't be called human and his sword suddenly made a carving motion.

CLANK!

Brain had come face to face with the sword head on and was thrown back by the mere blowback of the two swords clashing.

"T-That's some strength you got there. What the heck did you do to that sword?" Brian said, struggling to get up.

Damn.

He did not expect to be fighting such a monster today.

"Nothing much," Gazef said, swinging it like it was an extension of his own arm. "I always thought that if one attack doesn't work, then you can always make countless attacks within that one attack. After all, if we all stop at one attack how will we reach new heights?"

And maybe it was the voice but Brain suddenly had a flashback of him talking to Gazef about the night his fighting spirit was shattered by a monster.

"No spacing out," a voice said suddenly right into his right ear and Brain on reflex moved away quickly.

However.

"Good reflexes," said the voice behind him.

Brain's sword shot up just in time for the other sword to hit, his bones literally rattled when the two swords came into contact with each other.

Brain used the blowback to get a good distance away from him.

However, he did not expect what happened next.

Gazef took one single leap and the gap between them closed in an instant.

'You've got to be kidding me! What kind of monster is this!?' Brain thought, this was no longer a battle, this was survival!

"Impossible. Is that man even human?" Evileye said she couldn't understand how a person could that.

Climb was looking at the fight with shock.

If this man had been on the battlefield maybe the result would have been different.

Meanwhile, the Monsters around cheered for their brethren.

The sound of the swords clashing echoed through the stadium and up, however, Brain found that it was getting easier and easier to take it.

Brain realised, his opponent wasn't getting weaker, his opponent was now playing with him!

He had become the man's newest toy!

"Come on. This can't be all you've got!" Gazef said, his bloodlust rising as his mind began to sink into his instincts.

He would prolong this fight as long as he could even if it means torturing his opponent and never giving him the sweet release of death.

Brain was stunned, this was not what he was expecting.

This feeling.

Every bone in his body was telling him to run away.

His senses were telling him, he had woken up a sleeping dragon.

However, his feet didn't move.

It was because he could feel the wave of familiarity.

In the man's movements and his voice, he felt something very nostalgic.

To sum it up, it was like he was facing a messed-up version of his rival Gazef Stronoff, somehow.

With each blow, it was like the very soul of Gazef Stronoff blazed its way through his body.

Then a crazy idea formed.

What if Gazef Stronoff wasn't dead?

What if he was right in front of him?

The mask did not hide the chin which he thought now greatly resembled Gazef own.

Once he thought about it, it was very easy to picture Gazef face behind the mask.

However, he couldn't just ask the man to take the mask off.

Brain was sure he couldn't win but he could do one thing.

Brain took a giant leap backwards and Gazef just watched baffled as the human did some strange movement, before landing in a pose.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gazef said, "Giving up, already?" he then began to walk to him.

The human did not move.

Did he lose the will to fight?

That was disappointing.

Than he got to a certain distance away and Brain struck.

Gazef's sword shot up and the sword was sent flying with a *clang*.

"I win," Gazef said, but then he noticed one thing.

The human was smiling.

"I've done my best," Brain said and then his feet buckled from exhaustion.

Suddenly Gazef heard the sound of something cracking.

It was his mask.

Brain's aim was his mask!

His mask was only meant to hide his face and killing intent, it was never meant to be actual armour like his brethren.

Before he knew it, his mask had shattered into pieces, bits flew everywhere and his very human looking face was on display.

However, Gazef was not concerned about that, what he was most interested about was the look on the human named Brain's face.

"G-Gazef?" Brain said, in shock.

And then Gazef killing intent came flooding out and it was pretty much downhill from there.

And scene!

Next chapter, Gazef turns down the offer but the three won't leave him alone, thinking he might be Gazef's twin brother since nobody has checked his grave. Things get interesting when he is given a mission approved by his master, which makes him say yes and he is escorted to The Kingdom. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Beta:

Raccoon Girl

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy!

Sunburnt skin with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that were as sharp as a sword.

Brain had engraved this very face deep into his mind so he would recognise it instantly when he saw it, so he was more than a little bit shocked by the face in front of him.

Gazef Stronoff.

But that was impossible.

The man had died on that battlefield, killed right in front of his eyes.

There was no way that the man was alive because, the man has requested to never be brought back to life.

And yet what was he seeing?

That's when he felt the terrible bloodlust that smashed into his mind and made his body unconsciously attempt to grab his sword to protect him.

It didn't take him long for him to realise where the Bloodlust was coming from.

It was from the man.

"I honestly expected you to be a mess even though I pulled back my bloodlust," Gazef said, his smile widening, before he said, "Tell your so-called Kingdom that you don't have the qualifications to even offer me a job."

Then he began to walk away.

"W-Wait," Brain said.

Was he Gazef?

And if so, why did he not recognise him?

Just then both Climb and Evileye came down and were stunned to see him.

Then they felt his bloodlust and couldn't help but freeze in their tracks.

"Damn," he complained. "A maid from the Palace gave me that mask," he said as he walked right through them without missing a beat, his sword was resting on his back.

"W-WAIT!" Evileye said, suddenly finding the strength to speak. "GAZ-"

"We have nothing to talk about," he said with eyes of somebody who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them, "You lost. So, you don't have the right to say anything." Then he left.

He walked right into a street and the feeling of his killing intent made sure the humans stayed as far away from him as possible.

Nobody dared bother him as he made his way to the guard Tower where he could purchase magical items.

He burst through the door with his sword.

Silence.

The non-humans in there turned and wondered why a human was here until they felt his kill intent as he made his way to the counter.

That's when they noticed his guard uniform, which made them realise he was a non-human like them.

"Give me a mask that hides my killing intent," he said to the frog monster attending the counter.

He then placed a sack of coin on it and a look of greed came over the creature.

Naturally, Gazef did not like spending his allowance but he couldn't do his job if people who were causing trouble were alerted by his killing intent.

"Right away," said the frog monster, unfazed by his bloodlust.

Then the monster went to his back room and looked to see if he had a mask that could hide killing intent.

He found one and came back with a solid black one that prevented even the eyes from being seen.

"That would be 2 gold coins," said the frog. "This mask is supposed to keep your face protected as well."

A human being would be shocked at the price but some non-humans radiated killing intent naturally and couldn't turn it off, the price would be fair for them.

Gazef took two gold coins out and the frog took the coins with greed.

He then put the mask on and his Killing intent vanished like a lie.

He then turned around and walked out of the room.

He was convinced that the three he met earlier had already gone back to the Kingdom.

There was no way he would meet them again.

Ch 5: Dragging him back.

It turns out, he had been naïve.

He soon learned how terrifying a bunch of humans can be when motivated enough.

Evileye and the group had found him within two days.

They showed up in his own room.

He blinked owlishly when he saw them, he thought he was hallucinating and wondered how badly did he subconsciously want to eat them for his mind to play tricks on him.

"Gaz-I mean Mister," Climb quickly corrected himself. "Please come back to the Kingdom with us. The Country needs you."

"How about no?" he said, before suddenly knocking them all unconscious and asking somebody to escort them back to where they were staying.

How did they even manage to convince the person in charge of the tower to let them in? He couldn't help but wonder.

However, it wasn't the last time he would run into them.

There was no rule in place that said a human being couldn't watch the entrance to his Tower so they were on standby.

He was forced to do Patrols outside the Tower and found himself dodging them.

This was no easy task when you have to patrol a street.

#At a certain bed and breakfast#

"What do we do now, Brain-san?" Climb said, "We've been here for a week. We don't have the money to stay here longer."

They didn't think they would find the man so quickly or that he would refuse to even join.

What were they supposed to say when they walked back through the Palace doors?

"Well... we found the man but he beat Brain Unglaus and turned down our offer."

Yes, they could see how that could go down.

"Why does the Mask man look like Gazef-san?" Evileye said, "And why is he a guard for this Country when he should be fleeing?"

He couldn't be Gazef because not only did he not show any signs of knowing them but his personality was a complete one-eighty.

Could he be Gazef's twin brother he never knew he had?

And what they all noticed was that he seems completely comfortable with talking to monsters and stood his ground against the more terrifying ones.

"We have no choice," Brain said. "We have to go back after today. If we stay another night, we won't have money for transportation."

None of them wanted to accept this.

They were going to leave empty-handed and a powerful swordsman that the Kingdom so desperately needed was going to be in a monster's hands.

But just as they were thinking about heading out to the transportation company for horses, a person wearing a mask walked through the front door.

"So you guys are still here?" said the masked person. "Good. Is that offer still up for grabs?" he asked.

His sudden change made them all blink.

Hold on a minute, wasn't this the same man who avoided them for the past week?

"Yes," Climb said, all too willing to accept him.

"Hold on," Brain said, "Why do you suddenly want the job when you've said, 'no' for the past week?"

This is what Evileye wanted to know as well.

"Well..." he began, before he had a flashback.

# A day before#

Gazef was patrolling the walls again when he suddenly felt a tap on his back that made him turn.

He turned to see a slime in armour who said, "Gazef-san. Red-Sama wants to see you," making him more than a little bit surprised.

Red-sama, was the person who gave out missions that went beyond the Country.

For a person like him, who had never taken one step outside, the being was his ticket to the world.

"I'll be right there," he said, and then the creature slithered away.

Gazef made his way to the Guard tower opposite the wall he was guarding and passed by a lot of monsters who looked bored as they stared at uninteresting grass and people going in and out the country.

He made his way inside the Tower, a single Tower was dedicated to the Monster who could go beyond the wall.

So he was not surprised when he saw monsters who looked very experienced suddenly in his line of sight.

He felt like such a green-horn in their presence and they watched as he went to the counter where Red-sama's assistant was.

She was a female Vampire.

"And you must be Gazef-san," she said, she had memorised a lot of scents and could smell when somebody had never been here before.

"Nice to meet you," he said, trying to come across as adult-like as possible even though he was beaming about finally going outside.

"Red-sama is on the second floor," she said, "Just take the magic circle," pointing him to a spot that had strange ruins on it.

He did as instructed and placed himself in the middle of it where he thought about going to the second floor.

The circle activated.

Suddenly he was in some kind of study room, there were books everywhere and there was a tall man who could easily be mistaken as a human carrying a stack of books that shouldn't be possible for his thin arms.

"You must be Gazef Stronoff," the man said, his mouth showed inhuman fangs. "As you possibly would have guessed, I'm Red. I'm in charge of non-humans who want to go outside the wall. If you aren't on a mission, then you have to go through a proper 'frisk' just to make sure there aren't any 'incidents' that occur. The King wants the other countries to live and if something does happen, one of the Floor guardians would be breathing down my throat and I'll be replaced."

So, no wonder the man looked tired.

He had to make sure the monsters who go beyond the wall 'behaved' themselves.

Then the man noticed he wasn't sitting.

"Gazef-san, take a seat," the man said, gesturing to the chair that was stacked with books. "Just knock the books over"

And Gazef did, he watched as the books fall to join the already growing pile of books below.

Then the man got out a scroll and began to inspect his background information and said, "Well... there have been no incidents since you were assigned Guard duty that tells me you can't control yourself if you mingle with humans. Which is a very good sign."

And Gazef wondered if nobody put the incident with the boy in his profile.

However, he got his answer quickly.

"You can also show compassion to a human being but you have no problems killing a human being," the man said, confirming that the two incidents were there. "Add that to the fact that you can be mistaken as human and you have been offered a place in the Kingdom, a place that only really accepts Elf slaves as non-humans. You are perfect for the job."

"...The job?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"This is a mission is to infiltrate The Kingdom and provide information back," the man said, "We want you to get into that Royal Court and find out everything, so this might take some years. If the Kingdom is planning a pathetic assault on the King, I want to know about it. If the Kingdom has developed something that keeps a large number of non-humans away, I want to know about it."

So, he was going to be a Spy.

"But you want me to be near humans at all times?" Gazef said, "How can I even pretend to be one when my body is different than a human? Anybody who has special eyes can tell I'm not Human. I'll be caught in days."

"That's why we will help you hide the fact you're not human," said the man. "We have contacted your Master."

"You talked to Master Demiurge?" He said, surprised.

"Yes, we did and he has agreed to let you do this," said the man. "He has also given us permission to execute you if you are no longer loyal to this Country." However, the man did not expect what happened next.

"I'll kill myself if I even think of betraying my people!" Gazef said the man was surprised by the absolute conviction he could hear in his voice.

Not many Monsters were so loyal so quickly.

"Good," said the man. "My sources tell me the three from the Kingdom have yet to leave. You will approach them and accept the job. We will train you on what to say and the backstory you will feed them."

#End of Flashback#

"...Well, let's just say, I need to get out of town for a while," he said, "I kind of owe a guy some money and he's chasing me down."

"So you're using us as a means to escape?" Evileye said.

"Pretty much," he said, making all three of them sweat drop. "Plus, I've never been outside the Walls before. I was born here."

All three of them looked at each other, they didn't know him well enough to sense if he was lying or not.

However, he was a powerful swordsman that the Kingdom needed.

"Welcome to the group," Brain said, the first to offer him a hand of friendship. "You can discuss the pay with the King."

"King? You guys have a King as well?" he said.

To them, it seemed he really did not know the world outside the walls.

"Our King is a kind King," Evileye said, however, she had absolutely no idea about the current king since the person she was referring to was sick.

"You'll love my mistress as well," Climb said, "Our country is made up of kind people who help each other."

And not some nice ones.

"That would be interesting to see," he said.

"So what's your name?" Brain said.

"Name?" he said, "An old man named me Griffin Zul."

All three looked at each other.

What kind of old man would name a Human, a monster's name?

And scene!

Next chapter, Gazef leaves the gates and ventures into the Kingdom, all the while he couldn't help but feel like he had been here before. Meanwhile, the Nobles are appalled by his lack of respect when they finally see him. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Beta:  
Racoon Girl

Grammarly (full version)

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy!

Gazef led all three of them quickly to the nearest transport company and was a huge help when it turned out, the head of the company was a monster who was pretty easy going when you talk to her.

All three watch watched stunned as he sweet talked his way to having her lend them a Carriage and some horses.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so stunned by your beauty that I got a bit distracted," he said, despite her looking the furthest thing from pretty.

She giggled and said. "Stop with your words of flattery and take some horses and my finest Carriage."

"Are you sure? I'm sure such a Carriage would be most fit for your beautiful frame" he said.

She continued to laugh, while the three humans continued to blink owlishly.

"Just go and take them," she said.

Then Gazef went to them and said. "She said we could take them free of charge."

"...Okay?" Climb said, with skills like that he might be able to sweat talk every non-human he came across.

Then the Horses and Carriage were given to them, it was a lovely Carriage, with fluffy pillows instead of Hey filling it, the frame was solid, and the roof wood was designed to keep the rain and snow out.

It was way better than what they arrived in, to the point it was shocking.

All three went to the hotel to grab their stuff and was stunned to find him in the carriage, resting against a wall and fast asleep.

Well, that was what it looked like, what he was doing was telling his body to calm down.

Every part of him know, he was going to travel beyond the border, and his very body was screaming for him to go on a murderous rampage, once the coast was clear.

It wanted him to slaughter all three of the humans inside the Carriage and eat their flesh.

But unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

So, he could only keep his mind busy from the very tempting thought.

"Wake me up when we're there," He said, telling them all that he was awake.

Then he went limp.

This man is beyond weird. Evileye thought, not knowing Brain and Climb were having the same thoughts.

Ch 6: Re-entering Re-Estize Kingdom as a Monster

The first thing he noticed as the carriage stopped was the sudden increase of humans.

He was up within a second of entering the gate which startled all three of them.

So much food!

If he didn't rain it in, he would be salivating like crazy.

Instead, he looked outside at the scenery, and it was like a familiar echo ran through him when he saw the buildings as if he had taken this route into The Kingdom many times before.

He felt a bit strange when he saw the people who seemed to be cueing for something.

Wait, he recognised some of them.

They were the people fleeing his Nation.

So this was where they came?

To this weak place.

The carriage stopped, and they all got out.

Some of the guards stationed immediately noticed them, knowing who the three were and gawked.

However, many eyes soon fell on his form, especially his mask and uneasy smile.

He was dressed in odd clothes as well and was carrying an unusual looking sword.

"The King wants to see you," Said, Brain.

"Do you have any advice?" He said, his voice startled some guards.

"There will be a lot of people in the room so treat them with respect" Brain said.

And Gazef smile got more extensive, which did nothing to soothe the man's worrying thoughts.

Gazef was than escorted to the Royal Palace and he took a look around.

So this was the Country that was dealt a severe blow by his King?

Even though people tried to act like nothing was wrong, he could feel the terror that came with knowing they lived next to a Country that killed so many of their loved ones.

The very street he walked on was so much poorer than the one he was used to.

He arrived at the Palace and could not help but feel a powerful feeling like he had been here countless times.

As if he had trailed behind an essential man through these walls.

Suddenly he came to some two double doors that were supposed to wow him, but once he had seen the grandness of the Palace door of the Sorcerous Kingdom, these doors were a joke in his eyes.

The joke continued when the doors finally opened and he was lead inside, a vast room that would have awed anybody that hadn't seen better revealed itself onto him.

The Columns...

Were poor in quality compared to the columns of his country.

The waxed floor was weak.

The lush red carpet was poor.

The Throne...

Was laughable.

And the human that sat on that throne was the biggest joke in the room.

Not only was this human overweight but his very aura did not command his full attention like the Sorcerer King.

No wonder, when some of the monsters talk about this Country, they start laughing first.

This throne room was a joke, and this was supposed to be the highest level of Luxury in the whole Country?

Meanwhile, as he was inspecting the throne room with amusement, many eyes were going over him.

From his brown hair to the uneasy smile he wore, from his neck to his Sorcerer Kingdom guard shoes, they looked at his unusual sword on his back.

He clothes were of high quality.

Much higher quality than their own.

However, the kind of people in the room, where the sort who would judge somebody merely on what bloodline they were born from.

They did not see what looked like a family crest anywhere on him so, in their mind, they classed him as from lower birth.

"That is far enough" Said, the current King Zanac.

Evileye, Climb and Brain immediately got down on their knees and bowed.

Gazef felt like he was watching a play, however, when he felt eyes on him, he realises that they expected him to bow to this fat greenhorn.

He refused to bow.

His stance in the Noble's eyes got lower.

"Look at this man; he doesn't even know how to show respect to a King" Said, one noble even though they all had been pretty disrespectfully to the King.

"A Country Bumkin," Another Noble said.

However, Gazef sighed and said. "I didn't sign up to hear the mutterings of greenhorns."

It seemed he had picked up some of his Master's personality while he was mentally taught.

They were all stunned to hear his voice.

"G-Gazef-san?" Said the new king.

Oh.

So the human who died had such a position?

"Your Highness. His name is Griffin Zul" Climb said, it was unthinkable to compare him to the honourable man he knew.

The King seemed stunned and so did many nobles until they realised the man was dead.

"I keep hearing the name Gazef, but he must be pretty important if even the King of a Country address him with respect," he said. "But he's dead, isn't he? Killed foolishly by the Sorcerer King. But the King gave him an honoured death."

He had opened a wound, poured salt on it and danced on it.

Nobody dared talk about how Gazef death could have easily been avoided if they had just listened or the fact that the Sorcerer King was cable of showing respect when they had not.

"What would you have done on that battlefield? " suddenly King Zanac.

"Eh?" He said before saying. "Survive or simply not come."

His answer was met with a snort.

"Coward," said, one nobleman.

"I wonder how many people here have slit a mans throat? " he said. "How many have watched as the life left his eyes and the blood drained from his face and onto the floor? Or have the internal organs of a man spill from his stomach and, watch as he died a painful and slow death?"

Silence.

Nobody could say anything because they were all highly disturbed.

"If you haven't then you have no right to criticise me." He said. "Monsters can show, you your worst fears and make new ones. I wonder how many of you have choked on your blood. It must have been funny."

Silence.

"Anyway. Let's discuss my pay rate and where I'll be staying" He said, talking as if he hadn't been talking about something horrible moments before.

His smile was now especially Eerie.

Where did this man pop out from?

"Y-Yes, let's talk about pay and where to stay," The king said, not entirely keeping how rattled he was from his voice.

"Great" Gazef said, his smile was bright and scarier.

They then agreed that he would stay with Brain because nobody trusted the man to be housed on his own.

Gazef did not care as he was being led away, the moment the doors closed behind him the room erupted into shock and horror.

"WHAT HAVE WE INVITED INTO OUR KINGDOM!" said on noble greatly nerved.

"I understood your concerns but we need a man like him right now," The King said. "To protect us from an Evil, we will need to employ a lesser evil."

Of course, he was having the man tailed; there was no way he was letting him roam freely.

 **# Brain Home#**

"So this my home" Said, Brain.

Gazef looked at the place that was lacking compared to his room.

There was not even a damp feeling to it.

Lovely...

"I know this is no palace but If you want a better place than you need to work for it," Brain said, before showing him to the guest room which was so dry he wanted to turn around.

Then he was shown the bathroom and almost puked at the sight of water instead of mud.

Then he was shown the toilet and didn't even know why he should be shown it.

"Do you know how to cook?" Brain said. "Because it would be a huge bonus."

"I can cook, but you won't like it," he said as a fact.

"Figures" Brain said. "Bread and Broth as usual."

"Bread and what?" He said, making the man pause.

It was a standard food; he was sure the land this man came from had this.

It's not like he was born after the Sorcerer Kingdom was established.

"Let me treat you to your first. " Brain said.

And Gazef was treated to the nastiest thing he had ever tasted in his life.

Thankfully it was mostly liquid; he couldn't devour solids without eating a certain way.

Brain watch stunned as he spat what he made out and rushed to the bathroom to wash the taste out of his mouth.

It wasn't that bad, right?

He had been eating this for most of his life and for most people this was all they ate.

"Disgusting" Gazef said, "I'm going to my room" and then he went in search for his room before closing the door.

He was given a silence spell and activated it.

Then he went to his finger and said. "Calling Red"

Suddenly a ring appeared, and a voice blasted from it.

"Gazef-san. I didn't expect you to call so soon" The man said.

"I'm in Re-Estize Kingdom right now" He said. "And everything is inferior to Our nation. The King is fat and looks like he's got a little experience. There were people in the room who were constantly at each other throats. Currently, the Kingdom doesn't trust me because of my nature. The proof is, I'm living with a human."

"Well, then dial it back a lot more. You need to show genuine kindness. Get them to trust you" Said, Red. "You can start by showing kindness to the Human you are living with. If they vouch for you, you may be given your own house."

And Gazef did not want to get close to the Human. He would rather eat him.

But.

"For the Glory of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I will befriend the Human" He said.

This is going to be a pain.

And scene!

Next chapter, Gazef is called to display his skills by going against the Countries best fighters including the man he once called his second in command. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Beta:

Racoon Girl

(Update: 15/10/2018- This chapter has been bugging me)

Grammarly (Full version)

I do not Overlord.

Enjoy!

"So ...what do you do for fun?" Gazef suddenly said to the man opposite him.

Brain Unglaus blinked, since this morning, the other man had been mysteriously talkative.

"What do you do for fun?" Brain asked back, only to get along and unnatural pause before Gazef said.

"Something this country wouldn't approve of."

"So, something messed up then?" Brain said; he had pretty much got his personality down pat and was one of the few people who wasn't thoroughly creeped out by this man.

"We've only known each other for less than a week, and you know me so well," Gazef said, his smile getting wider.

"I've dealt with many strange people over the years," Brain said, "Your personality has got be the most...interesting."

Interesting was undoubtedly a strange word to describe his personality.

"If you must know. I drink with people for fun," Brain said.

"I wouldn't mind going for a drink right now," Gazef said, "How is alcohol here?"

"Bad but the more you drink, the better it tastes," Brain said.

"So, it tastes good when you're wasted? Looking forward to it," Gazef said.

It was weird how they just connected, but then again, that was the power of alcohol.

Suddenly they both heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Brain said, getting up and going to the door.

When the door opened, both of them were surprised to see a group of armour dressed people at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Brain-sama," said the leader. "His Majesty wishes for Griffon-sama to come to the Army training ground."

"So, he wishes to know my strength?" Gazef suddenly said, surprising all of them. "It makes sense. How, can you begin to pay me if you don't know if I'm worth the price?"

"U-Ur, right," the leader said, startled by how outright he said it and how he sounded amused while saying it. "Please come with us."

"Just let me get my armour on first," Gazef said, he had borrowed the sack-like clothing and wanted his actual guard uniform.

"I feel sorry for his opponents," Brain suddenly said.

"What was that Brain-sama," the leader said.

"Nothing," Brain said.

Those poor souls.

Ch 7: Schooling a Kingdom

Gazef entered the Kingdom army training ground and couldn't help but feel a ridiculous sense of familiarity with the place.

There was a crowd of people in Kingdom armour scattered around the place, so his armour stuck out like a sore thumb, along with his mask.

And it wasn't just the army who was here but several arrogant nobles as well, even Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself and her personal bodyguard Climb was here in his armour.

"Wouldn't it have been better to ask for Kingdom armour to make sure you don't stand out?" Brain said.

"Why should I? You don't wear Kingdom armour, and your skills are decent" he said, making Brain smirk.

"I wouldn't call myself decent," Brain said, "My strongest move...only wrecked your mask and that wasn't even a part of you. You might be an even bigger monster than a Vampire named Shalltear Bloodfallen."

And Gazef almost tripped over himself.

Lady Shalltear?

This human had met Lady Shalltear!?

And he lived!?

She must have been busy, or she let him go deeming him not to be worth it.

It was the only reason he could think of that would explain why Brain was still alive.

Unfortunately for him, Brain saw his misstep at the name.

"Is something the matter?" Brain said.

"It's nothing," he said, "I just thought that name sounded familiar, but I was wrong."

And Brain decided to drop it.

They got into the actual training field, where he was told to plant himself in the middle while people came over and watched.

His sword was out, showing how unusual looking it was.

"What a strange looking sword," somebody said.

"I sense something terrible from that sword," Princess Renner said, sitting on a posh chair and in her usual clothes. "Where did he get it from?" getting Climb to look at her.

"Who will face me, first?" Gazef suddenly said.

His voice sounded like a dead man, but his aura was as ferocious as a monster.

It was more than a little bit scary, but in the army, even idiots could apply.

"I will," blurted a soldier, pushing through the crowd. "We don't need a foreigner here. I'll beat everybody from the Sorcerer Kingdom, including the Sorcerer King!"

And you can feel the facepalm from those who were on that horrific battlefield, and Gazef wanted to burst out laughing.

A human defeating the King of the strongest Country in the world?

The same king that even his Master bow's down too?

The Floor Guardians won't even look at this man, let alone the King.

"Begin," said somebody and then the man got into a stance.

So, this guy does know how to be cautious. Gazef thought.

But he couldn't be kept waiting all day, so Gazef decided to attack.

"I'm going to move, and you need to defend against my attack," he said.

And the soldier snorted, his body language was saying 'bring it on'.

Suddenly Gazef disappeared making all eyes widened, and when he appeared again, all eyes were wide seeing him use his knee to strike the soldier deep in the stomach.

There was a visible dent in the armour!

The man did not know what had happened, but he felt it.

Shock and disbelief were soon followed by an unholy amount of pain before his vision clouded and he doubled over.

"I didn't even use my sword," Gazef said in disappointment before saying. "Who's next?"

You would think, nobody would step forward after that.

However, another idiot stepped forward, not quite believing that the force behind the knee could harm the armour that was created by one of the best in the whole Country.

However, Gazef was like a god on the training field, those who dared to step forward got their butts handed to them before they could launch a successful attack, almost in a flash, a pile of 2 unconscious people had become 6.

"Who's next?" Gazef said again, only to be met with silence.

Even idiots could see how much of a monster he was.

The man had already proven that he could crush an ordinary soldier, easily.

"If this were a battlefield, those in a pile would be dead," Brain said, adding to the fear factor.

However, then they all heard.

"I'll go next," said a voice.

They all turned, and most of them were stunned to see a young man with brown eyes and brown hair, in an armour very different from everybody else's.

When Gazef saw this man, something in him screamed that he should know this man, but he couldn't figure out where and why.

Was he an undercover Monster like him or was he one of the humans who fled the country?

However, he was about to get his answer.

"It's the Vice-captain of Warrior Troops!" somebody said.

"What's such a famous guy doing here!? Shouldn't he be protecting the king?" somebody else said.

"Even, this foreigner's skills have attracted even him!" another person said in shock.

Gazef could feel the awe on the field as the man stood before him and got into a proper stance.

"May I ask the name of the man who I am about to clash with?" said the man.

There was a brief silence before Gazef thought to hell with it.

"Griffin Zul of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Guard to its walls," Gazef said.

And his statement was met with surprise, just because any rational human being from there refused to identify themselves with its new name, plus he said it rather proudly.

Which meant this man was most likely crazy.

"I'm the Vice-Captain of the Warrior Troops to the King of Re-Estize Kingdom," said the man, before drawing his sword and saying. "Nice to meet you."

The sword shone.

Silence.

But then something shocking happened.

Gazef used his sword to get into a fighting stance.

He was going to fight with his sword.

Mysteriously, the Vice Captain had earned his respect in a single exchange!

Gazef smile widened.

"Begin!" said somebody.

Suddenly they both disappeared, and when they reappear, their swords clashed, causing quite a shockwave.

Everybody was stunned by the power behind their swings.

However, the Vice Captain was losing ground immediately.

Nobody knew that the Vice-Captain had been killing himself in secret, trying hard to get stronger ever since the man he admired died on that terrible day.

That's why the Vice Captain was surprised that he was losing concerning raw power, but Brain wasn't.

The Vice-Captain dodged Gazef's swift kick.

However, Gazef stayed on him, and the Vice-Captain soon experienced the pressure Brain Unglaus was exposed to.

But the man refused to cower, and their swords must have clashed at least a dozen times in a few seconds.

All those who were watching watched with wide eyes.

The smiling man had only fought regular soldiers until now which made them think he was at most General level in a regular troop.

But he was against the Vice-Captain, somebody who had been trained to be the best of the best with the sole purpose of defending the King.

And yet this person who had come out of nowhere was going toe on toe with him.

They wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes!

Such a man was hiding on such land that was deemed so unimportant before the battle!?

Suddenly all mockers and doubters were silenced when they saw how hard the Vice-Captain was struggling against him.

However, those who had faced him like Brain, know this wasn't the man's full strength and he could easily crush him.

So why didn't he?

"Is wildly swinging your sword all you can do? Mr Vice Captain?" Gazef said. "What about the rest of your body?"

Then Gazef's left hand punched the man in the gut.

The man felt a pain in his gut but did not collapse right there.

"In a fight, you have to think outside the box," Gazef said, kicking the man from the side.

The man was sent flying.

"Vice-Captain!" somebody yelled in disbelief.

However, the man managed to keep himself up despite the pain; everybody could see the dent in his armour.

Gazef slowly walked to the man at a leisurely pace.

Suddenly the man lunged with his sword highly raised, Gazef easily blocked him only to be met with a surprise.

A swift kick to his chest.

The impact could be seen on the Vice-Captain's face who let out a scream of pain, while Gazef felt nothing.

However, what happened next was shocking.

Gazef suddenly dropped his sword and said, "Ow! I give up."

.

.

.

Silence.

They were all stunned.

"My wrist hurts," Gazef said, swinging it, even though they could all tell he was full of bull.

"You win, Vice-Captain," Gazef said before he turned around and walked away.

The Vice-Captain blinked owlishly.

"What the hell was that?" somebody said.

"Perhaps, he was really spent up and just did that to keep face?" said somebody.

"Maybe he's all strength but no stamina?" said another person.

"That's not it," Climb said, hearing the whispers. "That man was teaching the Vice-Captain."

He was teaching me...Vice Captain thought, he had long since realised he couldn't beat the man and yet the man was giving him advice.

Why?

Why would he do such a thing?

Why did that masked man choose to teach him instead of end it?

That mask.

His mind began to fill in the face, and he concluded something shocking.

But it couldn't be.

"C-Captain..." he said.

Was that his Captain behind the mask?

Meanwhile, Gazef was confused.

Why the hell did he teach that human?

In the end, he chalked it up as trying to get the Kingdom to trust him.

It wasn't like he cared for that human or anything.

And scene!

Next chapter, Gazef is confused about why the Vice-Captain is so frequently coming to see him and is offered a chance to meet somebody special who turns out to be an old man on his sick bed. Things get further confusing when the person begs him to remove his mask so that he could see his face. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Overlord.

Enjoy!

Gazef sat on the ledge on top of a high building, he had just finish watching Lady Albedio arrive and the King bow his head to her every whim, the monster horse's caused commotion and fear.

It made him want to scoff.

Every since the day that he put the Kingdom soldiers in their place, no Noble dared to speak out against him because they could picture him slitting their throat no matter how many guards they have.

The king had kept his promise and began to give him money, money that was worthless in his eyes and not at all like the beautiful coins back in his country.

Of course, he know he was being followed, his personality simply was too wild to go unchecked and his skills were like a double edged sword.

Great for him but bad for everyone else if he went crazy.

He heard a sound of Armour clanging together suddenly appear near him, and the heart beat of a man.

A man who came around once in a while to visit.

"You came to visit me again, Vice Captain of the Warrior Troop" He said, turning and giving him a smile.

"What are you doing up here?" The Vice captain said.

"Taking in fresh air." Gazef said, getting up and saying. "Or is it illegal for me to get some air?"

No it was not and the man was silent about it.

"Vice Captain I want to ask you. Why do you come and visit me, everyday?" Gazef said, the man always had something strange in his eyes as if he was expecting something. "What makes me so interesting to you? Aren't you supposed to be glued to the Kings side right now, especially if the Sorcerer Kingdom negotiations goes south?"

It was really strange, this man should be protecting that fat green horn with his life, in case he dares to offend Lady Albedio.

"Somebody would like to see you" The Vice Captain said, surprising him.

"Somebody? You have to give me a little bit more than that if you want me to move" Gazef said. "I'm not part of this Country or its military. I'm just the outside help"

And that was exactly the problem with him.

He was so strong but nobody knew if he would ever be loyal to something.

He had been here for almost a month and he either wore civilian clothes or his Sorcerer Kingdom uniform, he refused to wear anything any blacksmith made for him.

The only thing keeping him here was money and the Kingdom felt nervous at the idea of him attacking them if somebody offered him a better deal.

"The person who wants to see you is the old King" Vice Captain revealed much to his surprise. "The current king has only been on the throne for a few months"

The old King wants to see him?

Gazef smile widened as he said. "You should have told meme that from the very start. Perhaps, it would be more interesting than watching the civilians below"

He could finally tell Red something interesting in his report.

Ch 8: The monster visits his former Master

Gazef walked lazily through the halls of the palace walls that were supposed to leave him awe but just left him unimpressed.

There were soldiers in the corridors and Nobel's who passed him by warily.

But Gazel predicted that since he was now the strongest man in the Kingdom, the fear would turn into want and many nobles would come to poach him behind the King's back.

They came to a grand door that was again unimpressive.

Vice Captain knocked on the door to be polite and Gazef soon heard.

"Come in"

The voice was old and aged.

It struck a cord within him.

Interesting.

Was the human he was about to meet, using magic on their voice to get people to lower their guard?

It was certainly much better than the fat green horn that was currently on the Kingdoms throne.

They both went inside and immediately saw how dark it was since the curtains were closed.

It was dark but warm, through his night vision that came with being a Mothbrow, he could see the finely crafted furniture and an old hunched figure in the darkness.

The vice Captain went to draw the curtains and Gazef finally saw what he was truly looking at.

The figure was an old man with a mid length grey hair and a shaggy grey beard, the man wore luxurious clothing uncommon for a man as old as himself and Gazef could almost imagine a crown on this old man's head.

The old man was looking directly at him and Gazef felt something unknown within him stir, that he made sure to push all the way down.

The magic this man used was amazing.

"You can leave now, Vice Captain" Said, the old man.

"Yes, my King" Said, the Vice Captain

Oh?

The Vice captain of such an important group was still calling the former King, King.

Perhaps, the fat green horn doesn't have all the loyalty on his side?

"You can sit down" said, the old man bringing him out of his thoughts.

And Gazef didn't need to be told twice and sat in a chair that was hard compared to the seats he was used to back in his Country.

"My name is Ramposa III" Said, the old man getting another spark of familiarity within Gazef.

The old man was good.

"So what does the former King of this Country want with a hired help?" Gazef said, the man looked shocked to hear his voice.

"G-Gazef?" The old man said.

"Its Griffin Zul" Gazef said. "I've been mistaken for this Gazef person since I came to this Kingdom. He must have been a very important person to the country"

The old man seemed to be thinking about something before saying. "He was. I would have trusted my life to him. He was my Sword and with him there I had a little bit of power in the room. My words held weight in that room full of nobles who most have never seen War"

"Oh, you mean the babbling children in that room?" Gazef said his smile getting bigger. "Its always land this. Land that, with them. Aren't they living next to a Country ruled by an undead King? Those people have so much free time, that you just want them to leave and complain in their own houses"

And the old man looked shocked, perhaps it was because he talked about the Nobles who ruled the land with such disrespect.

However...

"They are like children aren't they?" said the old man agreeing and Gazef smile got wider.

Finally somebody in this place who wasn't so upright.

"I am now convinced that your not Gazef" Said, the old man. "Gazef would never describe them with such disrespect"

"So he was a gentleman? Great" Gazef said, sarcastically.

"Gazef was more than that. Before the battle, he actually suggested that we just hand the land over" Said, the old man. "Of course, the Nobles didn't really listen to him because of his lower birth. I took him seriously though"

"So what happened?" Gazef said. "I heard that it was a massacre on that battlefield., tons of people died"

"Even though I believed him. I didn't truly believe him" said, the old man, sighing "Gazef should have had an idea of what that being was cable of since he interacted with him but I don't want to believe that the person making demands was that strong. It would mean enslaving my country to an undead but I see now that Gazef acted more of a King than he was"

Silence.

"If I had listened, the Kingdom wouldn't have been crippled so badly" said, the old man. "If I had listened the military wouldn't be such a wreck. If I had listened, we could have looked for a solution to get ride of the undead in secret. My trusted sword Gazef Stronoff would still be alive to day"

His biggest regret was not taking the words of his most trusted man seriously enough.

"I didn't want to believe that something that strong existed" the old man continued. "I know that everybody in the room did not want to believe that something that strong existed. Gazef could have run and hid but he plunged right into battle out of shear loyalty to me. I did not deserve that kind of man next to me."

"So that's why you locked yourself in here out of regret and grief?" Gazef said. "that's pathetic really." Surprising the man. "You made a giant mistake, get over it. Its not like those in that room would have shut up and allowed you to hand over that land to an undead. They have too much ego. Your country is falling apart and your son is not qualified to lead. Your a King, act like it. Replace the Nobel and educate some people to take their place. If another country can do it, than you can do it as well. To hell with proper blood relations. Your still alive and breathing aren't you?"

What followed after his statement was long hard silence.

"Can you take off your mask?" Finally the man said.

"Huh?" Gazef said.

"It feels like Gazef is giving me advice" said the old man. "There is definitely some difference but I can't help but think I'm talking to my Sword, Gazef. Can you take off your mask so that I can distinguish you two better?" it was really confusing.

Gazef paused before saying. "Are you sure? This mask isn't for show, it hides my killing intent. If I take it off your old heart might not be able to take it. Than I'll be sitting beside a dead old man"

The old laughter and said. "I've been through countless battles and faced many people with different levels of Killing intent"

The old man was sure he could handle it.

Let's see about that.

Gazef hands went to his mask and he began to yank it right off his face, it let out smoke as if it containing something within.

His mask let out a metal sound as it made contact with the floor, Gazef looked directly into the old man eyes.

The old man's eyes were wide and didn't seem to be moving.

Was he dead?

After a minute the old man still did not move.

Gazef went closer to the old man and checked his pulse.

There was none.

The shock of seeing his face plus the killing intent had been too much for the old mans heart to handle.

Gazef didn't know why he closed the old man's eyes so respectively after that or why he called for help with dealing with the dead.

Gazef appeared with his mask on as people came rushing in only to be shocked to see the dead corpse of the former king.

Soon the whole Kingdom would be in an uproar once they heard of the Kings death.

Gazef made sure to see the old man's corpse leave the room before attempting to leave himself.

He was instantly blocked by two people in guard uniform.

"Giffin-san. You don't mind answering some questions do you?" said, one of them.

So he was being detained?

"I have nothing to hide so ask away" Gazef said.

It was only fair.

He was the last person to see the old king alive, after all.

And scene!

This chapter will be beta. Next chapter, interrogation time and it isn't long for his nature to make those interviewing him to make him take off his mask. Review/ fav and follow.


End file.
